


even the pizza boy

by Leprechon



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-09 18:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10418526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leprechon/pseuds/Leprechon
Summary: isak has a crush on the pizza delivery boy





	

Isak hated America.

Isak hated everything about it. He hated Americans, he hated how loud everything and everyone was, he hated the smell, and he _especially_ hated taking the subway to and from class every day.

He groaned as the door to his apartment slammed shut behind him, digging the heels of his hands into his eyes. As if the long commute wasn't bad enough, some random tourist just so _happened_ to pick today to be the day to ride the subway for the first time, and just so _happened_ to ignore their alleged long history with motion sickness, which came back to haunt them as they were violently sick all over the floor of a New York City Subway car.

And, coincidentally, all over Isak's shoes as well.

He grimaced, toeing his sneakers off and tossing them to the side. The vomit had been mostly cleaned off by the frantic tourist, who had apologized profusely and stammered through a longwinded explanation as to why they had just ruined a pair of Isak's shoes. He had just stared down, stunned, and hadn't moved from his position until the subway reached his stop.

Flopping down onto the couch, Isak sighed. Originally, he had come to America bright-eyed and happy two months ago, excited to start his year-long study abroad in a foreign place. Now, however, he was desensitized. He was tired and he missed his friends, his family, and just _Norway_ itself. He would never have gotten vomited on if he stayed in Norway.

Isak placed a hand on his stomach, frowning slightly as it grumbled back at him.

He reached over to the coffee table, groaning as his back cracked, and rifled lazily through the stack of take-out menus that had slowly accumulated throughout the duration of his stay in America. It was a disorganized and colossal mess, the stack almost teetering dangerously over the edge of the table. Food and takeout options was the only thing that America had Norway narrowly beat in. _Narrowly._

Isak grabbed the first two pizza menus he found, grinning. _Pizza_. Pizza had never failed him.

The two that he had grabbed were for two places named Gourmet Pizza Kitchen and Pizza Gourmet, respectively. Isak squinted, distantly recalling the fact that he had tried pizzas at both places, but that one of them had pizza that was amazing, and the other had one of the worst pizzas he had ever tasted in his entire life.

No matter how hard he tried, however, he couldn't remember the name of the one with the good pizza and the one with the bad pizza.

"Whatever," he muttered under his breath, picking one menu at random. "It's still pizza."

_Gourmet Pizza Kitchen it is._

 

* * *

 

Isak had been laying on the couch, doing nothing but stare at the wall for thirty minutes before someone knocked on his door.

"Finally," he muttered, jumping up. He reached the front door and began to open it before he realized that he had forgotten the money for the pizza and the tip on the kitchen counter.

"Hi, it-"

"Shit, I forgot the money. Just give me a second," Isak interrupted him, turning away as the door swung open, not glancing at the boy standing outside his apartment. 

Isak rolled his eyes as he pocketed the money, sauntering back towards the door. "Sorry about that. How much was it again..." He trailed off, widening his eyes as finally looked up and took in the boy standing in front of him.

 _He's cute_.

The first thing Isak noticed about him was his eyes. They were a piercing blue, almost as blue as the color of his bedroom walls, and his lips were full and pink, chapped from the wind and cold weather. His jaw was strong and sharp, and his shaggy golden hair was swept off his face and tucked into a backwards-facing red hat that would've ordinarily looked _so_ dorky but made him look even cuter, if possible.

"Um, hello?"

Isak blinked, startled as a hand was waved in front of his eyes. He coughed, realizing that he had essentially just stopped talking in the middle of his sentence, and flicked his eyes to a point beyond the pizza delivery boy's shoulders, staring hard at a yellow splotch on the door of the apartment opposite his. If he stared any longer at the boy, Isak was afraid he'd burst into flames. He steadfastly tried to ignore how hard his heart was beating, and hoped that the blush on his face wasn't  _too_ visible.

"Sorry, I uh," Isak stammered, trying to think of an excuse. "I just remembered I left the oven on."

"Oh," the pizza delivery boy said, confused. "Shouldn't you go turn that off then?"

 _Fuck_.

"Um, no, it's okay."

"Isn't that dangerous, though? It could catch fire."

"I, uh." Isak bit his lip, trying to think of something to say. "It's okay because I...have one of those ovens. The...fireproof ones."

Silence.

Isak figured that if he concentrated hard enough on the yellow splotch, then maybe he'd disappear. 

"Oh," the pizza delivery boy said hesitantly, after a couple beats of silence. "I didn't know they made those."

Isak squinted, staring harder, if possible. A bead of sweat rolled down his face. "Yeah, it's, uh, new. One of those new fancy ovens. Cutting-edge technology and all that."

"That's cool."

Isak tried not to wince visibly. As if on cue, his stomach grumbled quite audibly, and he grasped desperately for another topic of discussion.

"So!" Isak suddenly said, almost frantically. He flicked his eyes back to the pizza delivery boy's face, allowing a small wave of relief to course through him when he realized the boy didn't look  _too_ alarmed. "The pizza?"

"Oh, yeah!" The pizza delivery boy looked sheepish, holding out the box in his hands. "One medium Hawaiian for Isak Valtersen?"

Isak blushed, trying to ignore how the boy saying his name made a coil of heat curl up in his stomach.

"Yeah, that's me," Isak said, taking the pizza box. He held out the money in his hands, almost moaning audibly when the boy's fingers brushed his palm as he gently grabbed it. "Uh, just keep the change, I guess."

The boy's eyes widened and he smiled. "Really? Thanks a lot, Isak. You're too kind."

Isak nodded, laughing awkwardly. "It's no problem, really."

The boy smiled even wider, if possible, and pocketed the money, starting to turn to leave. "Well, thanks a lot again. Enjoy the pizza!" 

Isak watched him disappear down the hallway and slowly closed the door. He let out a breath, turning his back to the door and slid down until he was sitting on the ground, his knees curled up to his chest. The pizza box hit the ground with a low thud next to him, but Isak couldn't be bothered to care.

"Fuck," he moaned.

 

* * *

 

Later on, as Isak bit into the first slice of pizza, he realized that he had been horribly,  _horribly_ wrong in his judgement.

 _How can someone so cute deliver such bad pizzas_?

 

* * *

 

A whole week passed before Isak finally snapped.

He was  _desperate_. He combed through the entirety of the Gourmet Pizza Kitchen's social media, looking for pictures of the cute pizza delivery boy. He spent hours upon hours scouring the Internet for just a _tiny_  trace of him, but he just ended up empty-handed every time. Every single time he saw a glimpse of short, coiffed blonde hair out of the corner of his eyes on campus or out on the street, he would whip his head around, almost giving himself whiplash, only to gawk in disappointment at a stranger who was most definitively not  _his_ pizza delivery boy.

He had even called the Gourmet Pizza Kitchen itself, driven mad by desperation and longing on a lonely Friday night, which was spent drinking tea and moping in his bed. The person on the other end of the line had managed to barely mumble out the standard greeting for customers before Isak had hung up aggressively, panting and wheezing to himself as if he had just run an entire marathon. He tried not to think about how the person on the other end of the line had a voice that was decidedly more feminine and high-pitched than his boy's low, drawling tone. 

Isak scowled to himself from his position in the kitchen. He was perched on the kitchen countertop, where he had been engaged in a staring contest with his cellphone from all the way across the room for the past fifteen minutes. Isak didn't like to think of himself as a desperate person, per se. He didn't like chasing after people, and he liked to say that he was a lot more level headed than most people.

And it's not like ordering another pizza from the Gourmet Pizza Kitchen was  _desperate_ or anything. He just liked pizza. Maybe not the pizza from the Gourmet Pizza Kitchen, definitely not, but it wasn't like it was desperate. It wasn't a crime to order pizza. He was just hungry and in the mood.

Isak nodded to himself, mentally patting himself on the back for his sublime reasoning abilities as he hopped off the countertop and crossed over to grab his phone and dial the number to the pizza place. 

 _And_ , he reasoned with himself even more _, it's not a crime if I take time to brush my hair and fix myself up a little. Definitely not._

 

* * *

  

Isak was  _not_ standing by the door, waiting for his pizza to arrive. Absolutely not. If anyone was to ask him, he was simply just straightening the shoe rack and fixing the carpet, that's all. Nothing more, nothing less.

When the knocks came, however, Isak startled so much that he dropped the money in his hands, watching in horror as the coins scattered all over the floor and rolled under the carpet.

"Fuck!" Isak shouted, surprised.

"...Are you okay in there?" came the hesitant reply through the door. 

"Uh, yeah! I'm good. Just give me a second," Isak shouted back, dropping to his knees and scrambling to catch all the coins before they rolled under places where he couldn't get to them.

"Okay..."

"Fucking kill me," he muttered, trapping the last coin in his hand and straightening up. He quickly glanced in the hall mirror, straightening his clothes out and making sure his hair was still in place.

Isak flung the door open, plastering a charming smile on his face. "Hello again."

The pizza delivery boy beamed back, eyes crinkling at the corners. Even though Isak had given himself a good amount of psyching up before his pizza arrived, he still felt himself at a loss for words as he set eyes on the boy, drinking him in.

He had traded his red hat for a blue one, making his eyes stand out and look even bluer, if possible. His lips were pinker than Isak remembered, and now that he was paying attention, the boy towered over him, with long legs that seemed to stretch on for miles and miles. 

Isak flushed, realizing that he had been staring, and closed his mouth, which had fallen open, with a _snap_.

"We meet again," the boy said, a hint of teasing in his voice. His voice was velvety and smooth, and Isak involuntarily shivered.

"Yeah, ha. I guess I just couldn't get enough of your pizza," Isak said, hating himself even more and more with every word that passed out of his lips. He felt bad for lying to the poor boy, but he figured he needed a solid reason for why he ordered another one.

"Aw, I'm glad you liked it," the boy said, and Isak had to physically restrain himself from wincing in revulsion.

The boy held out the pizza box expectedly, looking eager and earnest. 

Isak froze, realizing that he would have to let the boy leave soon. His mind started running a mile a minute, trying to come up with ways to keep the boy with him longer. 

_Should I talk to him? Make conversation? Invite him in? Tell him I need him to help me with a leak that needs fixing, a hole that needs plug-_

"So, how's the weather out there?" Isak blurted out suddenly, almost immediately wanting to crawl back into his room and cry. 

The boy blinked.

"It was fine. Nice. It just stopped raining."

"That's good..." Isak trailed off. "How....how was traffic?"

"It wasn't bad," the boy replied. He paused, his eyes widening in worry. "Wait. Did you ask me that because I'm late or something? Oh my god, I'm so sorry I didn't even realize that I was lat-"

"No, no. It's okay you weren't late. I was just, um, curious," Isak said. 

"Oh," the delivery boy said. "Well, if you're planning to go out later, then it shouldn't be too bad." He gave Isak a crooked smile. 

Isak nodded, looking down at his feet.

A couple seconds passed by where they were both silent. Isak was staring very hard at the ground, waiting for it to open up and swallow him whole. 

"So...you ordered a medium cheese with olives this time?" the boy said, biting his lip.

Isak's eyes flew up to meet his. "Uh, yeah. That's for me. I ordered that. Yep."

They exchanged the pizza and the money and, soon, the boy was saying goodbye and turning to leave.

"Wait!"

Isak closed his eyes, taking a deep breath to steady himself. He reopened them and saw that the boy had stopped, turned back around, and was peering at him with curiosity.

"Is everything okay?" the pizza delivery boy asked.

"Yeah, everything's fine. Just...would you like to come in and hang out for a while? I have Cutthroat Kitchen on DVR..." Isak trailed off uncertainly. 

The boy blinked, taken aback, before a red blush settled on his cheeks and his lips stretched into a wide smile. "That sounds really wonderful, Isak. I'd like nothing more." His smile quickly turned sheepish. "I'm still working, though, and I have two more deliveries to make after this..."

Isak's eyes widened, and his cheeks flushed red. He dropped his gaze to the ground, toeing at the patterned carpet with his feet. "Oh, yeah. 'Course. Sorry, you should get back to your job."

"I'm really sorry about that. Can I take a rain check?" 

"I thought it already stopped raining," Isak joked weakly. 

The boy laughed, cocking his head. "Next time, I promise."

Isak nodded. "Have fun delivering your pizzas."

"I will. Bye, Isak."

"Bye."

 

* * *

 

"Bro, I don't know what's wrong with me. Am I off my game or something?" Isak whined, dropping his head into his hands. 

It was Saturday night, and Isak was sitting in front of the computer with Skype open. It was his weekly call with Jonas, and he had spent the last ten minutes filling him in on the Pizza Delivery Boy Situation.

"Maybe he's just not a fan of Cutthroat Kitchen."

"Jonas!"

Although Isak couldn't see him, he could tell Jonas had just rolled his eyes. "Isak, you heard him. He said he wanted to, but he couldn't because he had to work. What's so hard to understand about that?"

Isak lifted his head to glare at him. "Everything! Everything's so hard to understand about that. Why does flirting with a guy have to be so difficult?" Isak moaned. "Did I get ugly? Am I unattractive now? Is that why I haven't been on a date since I got to this country?"

Jonas sighed. "Look. You want my advice? Make yourself look irresistible. _Seduce_ him, bro. Order another pizza and wait for him to deliver it to you. When he does, wear that tight black shirt that you wear when we go clubbing, and those skinny jeans. Then mess your hair up so your curls are all wild and loose, and bite your lips so they're all red. He won't be able to resist, trust me."

"Jonas! I can't do that," Isak huffed, scowling.

"Why not?"

"It's so provocative! What if he's not even  _gay_?"

Jonas rolled his eyes. "Of course he's gay."

"How do you know?"

"I just do. Trust me."

"Jonas."

"Isak. I'm all the way across the ocean and I can even sense that he's interested in you."

Isak bit his lip, contemplating Jonas' advice. "I...I guess I could  _try_ it."

"That's the spirit."

"I guess I have nothing to lose, right?"

"Yup. Except for your dignity. But other than that you're good."

"Jonas!"

"So proud of you buddy! Go get him."

 

* * *

 

Isak had managed to order four more pizzas and had managed to have four even more awkward conversations with the pizza delivery boy before he decided to follow Jonas' advice a week later.

Isak had dug the shirt and skinny jeans out of the depths of his closet and had spent the past thirty minutes scrutinizing himself in the mirror. The shirt was tight and see-through, and the skinny jeans hugged his legs and clung to his thighs. Even putting aside his insecurities and self-doubt, Isak had to admit that he looked  _good_. Especially when he ran his fingers through his hair, fluffing up his curls, and bit his lips to make them redder and plumper.

When there was a knock at the door, Isak grinned broadly, striding towards his entryway with purpose. He felt sexy. He felt  _powerful_.

Isak opened the door and leaned against the frame. "Hey."

"Hi," the pizza delivery boy breathed, his eyes wide. He looked stunned, like a deer caught in the headlights, and his face was starting to color, turning from a pale pink to a flushed red. His mouth was open and his breath was shallow and fast.

Isak _knew_ he looked good, but seeing how much of an effect he had on the other boy only made his ego ten times bigger. He felt  _good_.

He smirked.

"Hey. Is that for me?"

The pizza delivery boy managed to maintain some of his composure, but he still looked a little lightheaded. "Yeah, um. Another Hawaiian for you."

"Cool." Isak took the pizza box from him and handed him the money, purposefully dragging his fingers slowly and tantalizingly across the other boy's palm, reveling in the visible shudder it produced. 

The boy swallowed, hands slowly curling around the money. "Um, you look nice tonight, Isak."

"Are you saying that I don't look nice every night?" Isak teased, batting his eyelashes flirtatiously. He knew he was laying it on thick, and normally he'd be extremely self conscious, but the pizza delivery boy didn't seem to mind, stepping closer to him and laying a hand on the frame, just above Isak's own hand.

"No! Of course not. You look nice every night," the boy said, swallowing thickly. "Do you...Do you have a date tonight?" He laughed hoarsely. "Is that why you're so dressed up?" 

Isak smiled coyly, his heart thudding loudly in his ears. "Maybe," he said. "I hope so." He hoped the pizza delivery boy would just _take_ the hint and follow Isak inside his apartment, where they could then enjoy each other's company all ni-

The boy dropped his hand suddenly, stepping back, looking as if he'd just been slapped. Isak blinked, confused, his smile dropping. 

"Um, enjoy your pizza!" The boy shouted, fleeing.

Isak watched him go, feeling a sense of dread slowly replace the previous giddiness. 

 _What just happened_?

 

* * *

 

Isak figured that what had happened last night was just a simple misunderstanding. Surely the boy didn't  _mean_ to leave as abruptly as he did. Maybe he had a work emergency. Or forgot something in his car.

 _Maybe he left his oven on_ , Isak reasoned with himself.  _Some people actually do that._

Whatever it was, Isak figured it could be solved quickly and easily. There was no reason to stress out about it. No reason at all.

That's why, the next day, thirty minutes after Isak had placed an order for yet another pizza from Gourmet Pizza Kitchen, he didn't _immediately_ wrench the door off its hinges when he heard someone knock on the door. He was slow, dignified, and proper.

As soon as he opened the door, however, Isak stopped dead in his tracks. Because the person in front of him wasn't  _his_ delivery boy. It was a different one. A much shorter, black haired boy with a scowl on his face and a furrow in his eyebrows.

"Pepperoni pizza for Isak Valtersen," the boy droned.

A couple seconds of silence passed by, and the boy scowled even harder.

"Are you Isak Valtersen or not?"

Isak blinked in confusion.

"I-Who are you?"

The pizza delivery boy _imposter_  rolled his eyes. "Who the fuck do you think I am? I have your pepperoni pizza. Or do you not remember calling our fucking place and putting an order in?"

"You're not the usual guy?" Isak said, his confusion turning the statement into a question.

"Uh, okay?"

"What happened to him?"

"How should I know? I was just told to deliver this pizza to this address to Isak Valtersen. So if you are Isak Valtersen, then can you pay me and take this pizza so I can leave?" The guy held the box out to him, shaking it impatiently.

Isak blinked, still trying to process what was happening.

The guy rolled his eyes, jerking the pizza box back. "Whatever," he said snidely. He walked away, muttering things under his breath.

Isak watched him go.

 

* * *

 

 

Isak ordered three more pizzas. None of them were delivered by his boy.

 

* * *

 

"Hello! This is Gourmet Pizza Kitchen. Eve speaking. How can I help you today?"

"Um, I'm just calling to ask you about one of your pizza delivery guys?"

"Uh-oh. Which one? Was it Michael? He's very abrasive. I always get complaints from the customers."

"No, uh, I don't think so. The one I'm looking for is really tall, blond hair, blue eyes?"

"You're going to have to be more specific, dude."

"He kinda has swoopy hair that he tucks into his hat?"

"Oh! Even? Yeah, what about him? That's weird. I don't usually get complaints about Even. Customers usually love him because he's so nice."

_Even._

"I'm not complaining! He is really nice. I just."

"Hello?"

"Yeah, I'm still here. Uh, it's just that he used to deliver to my apartment whenever I ordered pizzas and he doesn't anymore?"

"Oh. I'm not sure what that's about. The boys trade delivery routes all the time, so he could've just traded with someone. He's out on a delivery now, but you could call back in thirty minutes and ask for him?"

"Um, no. That's okay. Thanks though."

"Do you want me to leave a message for him? Tell him you called?"

"No, thanks. I'm good. Bye."

 

* * *

 

 

Whatever. Isak was  _sick_ of pizza anyways.

 

* * *

 

Isak hated babies. He  _hated_ them. Especially American babies. Isak hated everything about America,  _especially_ American boys. American boys with blond swoopy hair, long legs, and extremely blue eyes.

Isak also hated the damn subway.

He was on his way back home from campus after a long day of classes that were especially grueling. He just wanted to sleep. He wanted to rest his head on the window and  _sleep_. However, he couldn't do any of that because a woman had just sat down next to him with a baby that immediately started crying as the subway started moving.

Isak dropped his head in his hands, already feeling the beginnings of a migraine. The week had been particularly hellish. His classes were killing him, he was getting hardly enough sleep, and he hadn't seen  _Even_ in almost two weeks. He felt about ready to explode.

The subway came to a stop and the doors opened, letting people off and on. The woman with the crying baby disappeared, but his migraine remained. He still had fifteen minutes to go until he could leave, and Isak wasn't quite sure he could make it.

Someone sat down next to him, jostling him. The stranger's leg was pressed up almost entirely against Isak's, and he bristled, whipping his head up and around, ready to tell the stranger off for invading his space.

He stopped short, eyes widening comically and mouth hanging open.

"Hi, Isak."

 _Even_.

"Even," Isak breathed, staring at him. He looked almost better than Isak could remember, soft and relaxed. "What're you doing here?"

"Just got off work. I'm going home now. You too, I assume?"

Isak just nodded, still staring. "You...you look different without your hat on."

Even laughed and Isak's heart thudded. 

_His laughter is so beautiful._

Isak gazed at him, hardly believing his eyes. Seeing Even after two weeks of radio silence felt like sipping a cold drink of water after being stranded in the desert for weeks on end. He could feel himself brighten, his migraine slipping away.

 _Wait_.

Isak's eyes narrowed. "Why did you stop delivering pizzas to my house?"

Even looked away, uncomfortable. He ran his hands through his hair. "It's a long story."

"Explain. I have time."

"Um, okay. Well basically the first time I delivered you that pizza was when my friend was out sick, so he asked me to take his route. And when I showed up to your house, you were literally one of the most beautiful people I had ever seen in my entire life, so I literally begged my friend to give me his route. So I kept delivering you pizzas, and I kept trying to flirt with you, but I was always so awkward around you. And then you showed up that one day, and  _fuck_ , Isak, you looked so good. You literally looked so good, I almost couldn't handle myself. But then you told me that you had a date that night, or hoped so, and I thought I read the situation all wrong. So I left and switched routes with Michael, because I knew I wouldn't be able to handle seeing you all the time. But I've missed you so much the past two weeks. So today I figured I should go over to yours after work and try to make sense of what happened and stuff. But earlier when I said I was heading home, I was lying. I was really coming to visit you. To try and explain myself. Because I like you so much. But then I saw you sitting here, and I figured it was fate, so I came and sat down next to you. And now here we are."

Isak was silent for a couple moments, trying to wrap his head around what Even had just told him.

"You like me?"

Even tilted his head back and laughed. "Is that all you got from that little speech?"

Isak blushed, punching Even gently on the shoulder. "Shut up! I'm trying to absorb everything."

He looked away for a few seconds, and then looked back at Even, meeting his strong, warm gaze head on. "I like you too," Isak continued quietly. "I've liked you ever since the moment I first saw you, ever since the first pizza you delivered me. And I wore those clothes for you. And when I said the stuff about the date, I was talking about  _you_. I wanted to go on a date with  _you_."

"Oh."

"Yeah," Isak breathed, hesitantly reaching out and interlacing their fingers together. Even smiled widely at him, squeezing his fingers.

"I'm glad I wasn't reading the situation wrong. Believe me, the last two weeks  _sucked_."

Isak laughed. "For me too. I was so sad and irritable all the time."

"Me too! I literally snapped at so many customers, it's a wonder I didn't get fired."

Isak just smiled happily, resting his head on Even's shoulder. For the first time in weeks, he was content. He felt happy. And warm. And  _safe_.

Even spoke after a minute of silence. "I mean, of course you liked me. Why else would you have spent that much money on terrible pizza if not just to see me?"

 

* * *

  

 _Six months later_  

 

Isak skidded to a stop in front of his door, grabbing hurriedly for the doorknob as the knocking continued insistently. 

"Hey," Isak said, smiling widely at his boyfriend.

Even smiled back, stepping forward to peck him on the lips. "Hi baby."

"How's your day going?"

Even laughed shortly, pretending to contemplate for a moment. "I'm amazing. I _was_ having a good day at work, and I was almost all done with my deliveries and ready to clock out. But then Eve told me that I had one last one, and the special request was to send the "hot delivery guy with blond swoopy hair" so. How could I resist?"

Isak nodded approvingly. "I'm glad my request was fulfilled."

"One hot delivery guy with blond swoopy hair at your service," Even said, saluting.

Isak giggled, kissing Even on the cheek slyly. "I missed you so much. I just  _had_ to see you."

Even raised his eyebrows. "And you had to order a pizza to do that? Couldn't you just have waited or sent me a text like a normal person?"

Isak rolled his eyes. "Be quiet. You love it. It's  _romantic_. This pizza is how we first met."

"Wow. Watch out, Nicholas Sparks. We have a new master of romance in town."

Isak rolled his eyes again and shoved Even gently. He stretched up on his tiptoes, kissing Even again, this time longer and deeper.

"I love you, baby," Even murmured into Isak's mouth.

"I love you too."

They kissed for a minute before Isak stepped back, smiling. "You should go."

Even followed him, pecking him on the lips one more time before he pulled back, matching Isak's easy smile. "I should. Here's one Hawaiian pizza for you, sir."

Isak giggled, handing Even a twenty dollar bill. "Keep the change, hot stuff."

"You're too kind."

Even pocketed the money and kissed Isak once, twice, three times before he finally stepped back and moved towards the end of the hall. "See you in an hour, baby."

"See you, love."

Isak bit his lip, fondly watching him go. After Even disappeared from view, Isak looked down at the pizza box and groaned.

_What am I supposed to do with this thing now?_


End file.
